


The Emerald Snake

by MissAn0nymus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus





	1. Liberation

He spills his load in me and pulls out. “Sweetheart,” The michetin begins, “That was one of the best fucks I’ve ever had.” He slaps my rear and exits, leaving me in chains. I balance precariously on my one unchained foot, my arms tethered above my head, and my left foot cuffed to the wall, making me spread my legs.A tear slips from my eye as the semen starts dripping down my leg. I hear footsteps and my heart clenches.  _ They never send 2 so close to each other. _ My pussy throbs, still sore from the last attack. I hear a grunt and a crash, footsteps speeding up.

The door opens to a tall, buff man in a strange blue suit and a shield. He stares in shock at me for a moment, before rushing to  me and undoing my cuffs. I fall when he unlocks the last one, catching me and lifting me in his arms, taking my blanket and wrapping me in it, covering my nudity.


	2. Chapter 2

 

I wake up in a bed.  _ Well this is different _ . I look around the room, white walls. _ This looks like a hospital room _ . I pull the needle out from my arm and the pulse monitor off of my finger, causing an annoying  _ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _ . I find the cord that connects the machine to the wall and pull it. The door opens and a dark haired man walks in.

“Hey, you’re awake. I’m Dr. Banner, but you can call me Bruce.” He pauses for a moment, letting my foggy brain play catch up.

“I’m Violet.”

He nods. “It’s good you can still remember after a traumatic experience like that.” He steps towards me and I take a step back. He smiles softly. “I was just going to take your vitals.” I slowly nod and he comes up next to me, seating me on the bed.

“What did you put me on?”

“Just morphine.” He takes my blood pressure. “Good.” He takes my pulse. “Great.” He takes my temp. “Excellent, you’re good.”

“Am I really?”

He nods. “We did the... examination while you were sedated.”

“So, you know what happened?” I inquire.

“Your evidence let us shut down ⅓ of the sex slavery ring.”

“So that’s a yes.” I mutter. “As long as I don't have to think about it ever again.”

He remains silent for a moment, before saying, “Would you like to meet Steve Rogers, the man who saved you?”

I can’t contain my laugh. “His name’s Steve? Is there a Bob, too?”

“Tony, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor.”

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Like… THOR Thor?”

“Yes. THOR Thor.”

I stand. “By gods, let’s go meet him!”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“What conditioner do you use, because there’s no way your hair can be THAT fabulous without some?”  _ Really, that’s your first comment?! _ I mentally scold myself.

He lets out a hearty laugh. “No, but I have grown fond of Midgardian perfume scents.” I nod.

Another man, Tony, speaks next. “So this is who I’m letting stay here.”

“Wait, I’m staying?” He nods. “Oh, thank god, I had no idea where I was going to go.” I’d been homeless since my mom died when I was 14, I’m... 19 now.

Natasha lightly grabs my arm. “Let’s show you your room now.” She pulls me down the hall and stops in front of a door.

“Do they know?”

She takes a moment, most likely thinking of every possible outcome, before saying, “We were all there when Cap’ pulled you out of there. We all saw.”

I nod and enter the room, her entering after me. After the conversation on where I was allowed and not, she leaves me. I collapse on the bed, content, happy even, until I see an emerald snake slithering towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

I pick up the snake. I know,  _ What if it’s poisonous?! _ Then I won’t eat it. I pet it gently along its spine, it curling into my touch. “Hey little guy!” I coo to him. “How are you?”

He curls around my hand in response.

“You seem like a… Lukie.” He tightens painfully. “Loki?” He loosens. “Loki it is.”

I lay back with my new friend. “Loki… like the god… Thor’s brother, from jotunheim…” I look it in the eyes. “Are you Loki?” He coils almost possessively around my wrist. I can’t believe I’m talking to a snake, even if it’s a very beautiful snake. I humf, then get up to see what’s in the 2 doors, one a closet and the other-

“A shower!” I exclaim in awe. I have my own private bathroom with a shower! I strip down and step in, the warm water putting me in a state of complete bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake with a nearly silent scream, as I have every day since I was taken.

 

My new snake slithers up next to me and brushes by my face, comforting me.

 

“Hey. What’s up with you? I just had a nightmare, no big deal.” I talk to him. I think it’s a him… maybe.

 

I get up, out of bed, and make my way to the kitchen, going to pour myself a bowl of cereal, when I realise something: I never asked.

 

So I sit, hungry for the next 3 hours, nothing to do, until Tony wakes up at 4.

 

“Hey.” I say, making him jump nearly a foot in the air.

 

“Oh, hi.”

 

“Nightmares?” I ask, recognising the look.

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yeah. every day.” I remain silent for a moment. “Can I eat?”

 

He looks at me for a minute or 2. “What?”

 

“Sorry, MAY I.” I correct myself.

 

“Yeah… why are you asking.”

 

I realise my stupidity. “Oh, yeah, um, I thought you might get mad if I, um, took some without asking and you saying yes.” I stammer.

 

“Well, what’s mine is yours.” He says, getting down 2 bowls and pouring cereal and milk in each.

 

We eat silence.

 

As we ate I got a feeling he wanted to say something, having no excuse once we finish.

 

“How old were you when they first…” He trails off, knowing I know what he’s talking about.

 

“They both beat, kidnapped, and… assaulted me when I was 12. 6 and ½ years of that shit, and now I’m free.” I sigh. “I’m free.”


	6. Chapter 6

We continue talking well into the morning, when Thor, Steve, and Natasha come out, almost at the same time.

 

“Nightmare?” Steve asks.

 

“Yup.” We both respond, then get back to our conversation on quantum mechanics.

 

“Such an intelligent brain. It sucks that it was wasted all those years.”

 

“Yes, yes it is.” I refer to Phineas and Ferb.

 

“P ‘n F?” 

 

“Mmhm.” I mumble. “Hey, do you have any books?”

 

“Tons.” He summarizes the extent of books he must have.

 

“Can I have some? Or even just read them?”

 

“Take all you want.” He says, gesturing down the hall. I get up and go down the hall, stopping at the door at the end.

 

I open it, in awe of all the books, lining the walls and shelves on the floor.

 

I grab the first 20 or so books I come across, struggling to get them to my room.

 

I plot them on the floor, curling up with the first in a series on my bed.


End file.
